


Excerpts from Subject File for Number Six (Anemone) by D. Sorel

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [13]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Captivity, Community: 30_kisses, Experiments, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inauspicious meeting leads to unlikely discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from Subject File for Number Six (Anemone) by D. Sorel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[30_kisses](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/). The theme is #14 - radio-cassette player

_Day 1_

Number Six (Anemone) put up a fight during testing. Unlike the younger subjects who preceded her, the subject was able to fight off the researchers and at least two guards. The subject was given a sedative and sent back to her room. Despite the sedative, the subject seemed open and alert. Occasionally, the subject’s eyes would dart toward the two-way mirror and glare. If I didn’t know better, I would believe that the subject could see me.

_Day 3_

Experiments went as well as to be expected. Number Six put up no struggle. The subject showed no outward sign of distress even though her sensory information was going haywire. Dr. Mathews attempted to perform an oral examination but the subject was unresponsive.

Upon returning to her room, subject retrieved a book and pen from underneath her mattress. Where did those come from?

_Day 5_

A black larva KLF was sighted in Number Six’s room. The subject was aware of its presence and occasionally acknowledged it with a stroke on the arm. They conversed and laughed. The black larva KLF brought more books for the subject. I cannot tell where they may have been stored on its body. At one point, the black larva KLF noticed the two-way mirror and waved. It attempted to persuade the subject to wave but she refused to so do.

~~They can see me. But how?~~

_Day 9_

The books were removed from Number Six’s room while the subject was participating in experiments. The black larva KLF was nowhere to be found. Tests on the books showed no signs of abnormality.

Unfortunately, the books could not be replaced before the subject returned. The subject became angry upon realizing that the books were gone and began to toss her few possessions about her room. The black larva KLF [I could not see from where it came] tried to calm her down. It gave her a book and a pen. The subject scribbled something furiously and ripped the page from the book. She pressed the page to the mirror. It read: “I know you’re there, jackass! Where’s my stuff?” I cannot remember ever seeing such a pair of self-possessed eyes before in my entire life.

_Day 12_

Number Six continued to be placid after the return of her books. Still, she refuses to submit to tests or give up the black larva KLF.

I visited the subject one hour before sign off with a peace offering. It was an old radio/cassette tape player and a box full of cassettes. “Do you think I can be won over with archaic human technology?” she asked. I insisted that she might find the device of interest regardless of its age. Despite her attitude, the subject did seem eager to look through the box. Her eyes grew wide each time she glanced at it.

I was able to interact with the black larva KLF. The subject says that its name is “theEND”. She insisted I spell it that way. Its manner was friendly and playful. It doesn’t speak our language but you feel as if you understand it when it is talking. I was able to touch “theEND”. It felt like a lightly textured inflatable ball. Note: “theEND” does not liked to have its head rubbed. It bit me. The bite of the larval KLF did not break the skin nor did it inject some sort of poison. It does, however, hurt like hell. This data, however anecdotal, may be of use to someone down the road.

_Day 15_

Number Six (Anemone) appeared to enjoy her cassette player. “TheEND” would spin in circles wile she wrote in her book. She insists that it is dancing but I have my doubts. Her manner has become more calm and playful. She has been trying to get me to come into her room. She has written many notes for “theEND” to press to the mirror. All of them have been attempts at striking up a conversation between the two of us. I, obviously, cannot go over to her without prior letters of admittance. ~~Note: see superior about getting letters of admittance.~~

She blew me a kiss. ~~I returned the gesture.~~ I ignored it and went about my work.

She continues to refuse testing.

_Day 17_

Letters of admittance were acquired. I spent my shift with Anemone (Number Six). We listened to an old jazz cassette as “theEND” danced. I tried, though not necessarily for work, to ask her questions about herself. I was unsuccessful. She, however, was very adept at pulling out little bits of information about me during our little talk. She was surprisingly funny. At one point, she attempted to hold my hand. I let her do so.

About fifteen minutes before the end of my shift, she stiffened to full attention. Her eyes began to glisten and she said: “The dreamer has awakened. Sakuya, you were too good for this world.” She began to cry. I tried to comfort her but she shooed me away.

Before leaving for the night, I discovered the Number Four (Sakuya) had died during her experimental rounds.

_Day 19_

Anemone continued to refuse testing. I have decided to stand by her with this, my position in this institution be damned. The Thurstons are obviously upset about this. But I have a theory about humanoid EIZO. And I will not let Anemone slip away from me before any of this is confirmed.

_Day 21_

I bought her a summer dress. I figured that she would prefer this to her experimental subject garb. And though her skin will never (happily, at least) see the light of day, she reveled in the light fabric and colors. The skirt blew at as she swirled around in a manner more befitting “theEND”. “I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!” she exclaimed before falling against my chest. “And I won’t have to stay here anymore?” I said no. “And I won’t have to face anymore experiments?” she asked. I told her I couldn’t make such promise. But she didn’t sulk. She turned to her cassette player and put in her favorite tape. She held out her hands and I readily grabbed hold.

I feel like such a jerk for even giving her an inch of hope. But I can’t let her drift away as the other five EIZO have been allowed. There’s no reason for either of us to awaken. This dream is as good as it gets.


End file.
